The Gift of Lian Harper
by JudeDeluca
Summary: Lian gives her father a very, err, special gift on the morning of his birthday. For LevyRasputin's birthday.


Disclaimer: Characters owned by DC and Marvel.

A birthday gift to LevyRasputin of DA, the girl who draws the Roy and Lian pictures that inspire me.

Set in her Earth-618 continuity, where Lian is twelve or thirteen, Roy is carrying a couple of extra pounds, and his girlfriend is Sooraya Qadir, Dust of the X-Men.

* * *

The Gift of Lian Harper

"Good morning, sunshine." The soothing, Arabic voice of the slender, raven-haired Sooraya Qadir spoke into the ear of her lover and boyfriend, muscular, red-haired Roy Harper as she lied down next to him in bed.

"Mmff. Watimezit?" Roy sleepily muttered, eyes still closed and covered in some sleep crap.

"It's 4:30. How does it feel to officially be a year older?" Sooraya asked on this, the day of Roy's birthday.

"Old. And tired." Roy muttered again as Sooraya kissed his cheek.

"My poor baby. Maybe if you get lucky somebody got you a cane today." She joked. Roy pulled the covers over his head again.

"It's still early, babe. I just fell asleep a while ago." Roy moaned.

"I know," Sooraya said as she pulled the covers off Roy, "I just thought maybe you'd like one of your gifts a little early." She finished speaking as her hand started trailing down to Roy's-kids are probably reading this, so you smut-minded adults and voyeurs use your filthy, filthy imaginations.

"Oh, Miss Qadir." Roy laughed a little as Sooraya's hand reached a certain area.

Five minutes later the two had started making out.

"Why were you up so late anyway?" Sooraya asked.

"I was trying to break Lian's highscore on one of her Wii games after she went to bed." Roy explained.

"Why?"

"I tried playing with her last night and she kept distracting me. Said I was 'jiggling'."

"Heh." Sooraya muffled her giggle, earning a shot from Roy, always defensive about his 'few extra pounds' earned during hospitalization.

"Hey, I don't 'jiggle'. …Do I?"

"Of course not. Well, it is your birthday so I will cut some slack." Sooraya told him. All of a sudden Roy stood up and stared at Sooraya with quivering eyes. "Roy?"

"S-she's turned you against me."

"Roy-"

"E-even on his birthday, a man c-can't get a break."

"Roy…"

"Why does everyone I love do this to me?"

"Roy." Sooraya rolled her eyes.

"I'M SO ALONE!"

Sooraya put her index finger to his lips.

"Roy Harper. Hush. I think you are fine just the way you are."

"Works every time." Roy said, smiling smugly.

"You are a jerk."

"You're sexy."

"Daddeeeeee…" a whining, half-asleep voice alerted the two adults, "your melodrama woke me uuuuuuup."

Standing in the doorway was Roy's daughter Lian, in an oversized Batman shirt carrying with her a penguin plushy.

"I'm sorry baby, go back to bed."

"No, now I'm awake. And it's your fault." Lian walked past him and Sooraya and climbed onto Roy's bed, crawling under the sheets with Pengy in hand. "I hope you're proud of yourself. I'm gonna be an isonmiac and it's your fault."

"That's 'insomniac'." Roy said, poking his head under the sheets.

"That too." Lian said, looking directly at him.

"Lian, if you go back to bed now you can help me with the cake later." Sooraya coaxed the girl out with future promises of chocolate batter.

"Oh, good, because chances are daddy's gonna inhale the whole thing before anyone else has a chance at it."

"Lian, honey." Roy begged her with big, pleading eyes, getting tired of her fat jokes. "For my birthday, please, no jokes today. Please? Pretty please angel? Princess?"

"Okay, okay daddy, just stop doing the puppy dog eyes. It's creepy when you do it." Lian shivered.

"Now come on, back to bed." Roy helped her off his bed and led her back to her room.

"Alright. Happy birthday, daddy." Lian kissed her dad on the cheek as she went back into her room.

"Thanks, kid." Roy kissed her back.

Back in his room…

"So, we're alone." Roy told his girlfriend.

"I can see that." Sooraya observed.

"So…" Roy said, getting closer to Sooraya, "can I have my gift now, or do I have to wait?"

"SAILOR LIAN'S LOVE HANDLE ATTACK!"

"GAAH!" Her dad screamed as Lian grabbed said handles. Lian stood there with the biggest, most triumphant smile she had in a long time. Her dad stared at her as if she just blew up the building.

"NOW I promise to not do anymore today." Lian told him.

"Okay, that's it! You're now living in the monastery with Uncle Connor!" Roy screamed.

"You have to catch me first!" Lian taunted, and ran out the room, followed by her dad.

"Hope you like fasting and wearing robes, Lian!"

"You have no sense of humor, daddy!"

"You're only making it worse, Lian! If you stop now I promise they won't shave your head!"

"I'd like to see them try!"

"I'll do it myself!"

"Should I stop them?" Sooraya wondered. "No, it's his birthday."


End file.
